Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a payment card, and in particular, to a payment card with anti-skimming functions and features.
Related Art
Payment cards, such as credit cards or debit cards, have been used widely by consumers to make payments at various merchants. During a payment process at a merchant, the merchant typically reads a customer's payment card by swiping the payment card at a card reader. The card reader reads the magnetic stripe on the payment card to receive information about the payment card. Card skimming is the fraudulent practice of obtaining the card information of a payment card by swiping the payment card at an illegitimate card reader without the card owner's consent or authorization. Card skimming typically occurs in the absence of the customer, such as when a merchant takes the payment card away from the customer to process payment. The merchant or an employee of the merchant may first swipe the payment card at a legitimate card reader to process the legitimate payment authorized by the customer and then perform an additional swipe at an illegitimate card reader to skim the card information from the payment card. The skimmed card information may then be collected and used for fraudulent transactions in the future. Thus, there is a need for a device, system, and method that prevents such card skimming practices.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.